degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ihearteligold2.0/Never Too Late: An EClare Story-Part 4
HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NEXT PART IN LE FANFICTION! :D okay abuse of caps-lock is ovaa. :) enjoy part 4 pleasee!! “Fitz?” Clare and Eli stared at him, then each other. “How’s it goin’?” He asked from the doorway. Clare could sense the tension and fear coursing through Eli’s body. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it''. I’m here'', she thought. “Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” “Uhh…” Eli finally spoke, though he sounded like he had been holding his breath. “Actually we were just getting ready to…um…go out for a while. Alone.” “Oh. Well, when can I come back?” Clare couldn’t help herself. “What are you doing here Fitz?” He looked at her, and she gasped and stepped back slightly behind Eli in fear. “Relax, Clare. I’m on probation. I’m not psycho…anymore.” Clare nodded her head slowly, and Eli’s phone began to ring. “Excuse me,” he said, as he turned away slightly, still grasping Clare’s hand. “Hello? Oh. Adam. Uh…nothing I don’t think. Yeah, sure. See you in a few…” He closed his phone. Fitz and Clare were staring at him. “Clare…uh that was Adam. He said he wanted to meet us at The Dot in 10 minutes. Um…sorry Fitz, but we gotta go.” “Can’t I come along?” he said, almost sounding hurt. Almost. “Are you ser-“ Eli began before Clare nudged him in the ribs. “Sure Fitz. Uh…just hang back a bit. Adam might…freak...” Clare fidgeted a bit, as if waiting for some kind of explosion. “Yeah, no problem.” He smiled at them. Smiled? Eli raised his eyebrows and glanced at Clare. “Cool.” He shrugged his shoulders as they headed off, hand in hand, with Fitz tagging behind. *The Dot* When they entered The Dot, it went silent as everyone stared. “Uh…oh hey, there’s Adam.” Clare said a little too eagerly as she lead them to a table in the far corner. “Hey guys! Look, I’m really sorry about before, I guess I just have to get used to you guys being together and I-“ Adam froze. “Fitz. What…w-what are you doing here? I thought-I didn’t know…” “Dude, breathe.” Eli said, as he put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “He’s here on…probation.” “O-oh. Um…right. So we’re…cool?” “Yeah definitely.” Fitz said, surprisingly. “Uh…great.” Adam said. “So, like I was saying. I just have to get used to you guys being together and I shouldn’t get in the way of your love or…whatever.” “Thanks Adam. That means a lot.” Clare smiled and gave Adam a hug. “Yeah, sure.” Fitz moved forward and grabbed a seat. Put an arm around Adam. “So how’s it been dude?” Adam went completely stiff and his eyes widened in fear. “Uh, good…actually I called Eli and Clare hear because we need to, umm, work on our…project. Our English project.” “Oh. So do you want me to leave?” Clare spoke up. “Sorry, Fitz. We just really need to get this done fast so…” “Maybe we could hang another time.” Eli’s words shocked Clare so much she suddenly felt light-headed. “Yeah. Cool, man. See you around.” And Fitz left. “What are you doing?” “What the hell just happened?!” Adam and Clare spat questions at Eli. “Guys calm down please. I wanna know what’s going on here. It just doesn’t feel right.” Eli pulled Clare closer to him protectively. “Of course it doesn’t!” Adam exclaimed. “This guy tried to kill you not even a month ago and all of a sudden he’s out of the doghouse and on probation? Call me crazy but that does not usually happen.” “Look, I think we should go somewhere else and talk about this, okay?” Clare glanced pointedly at the people in The Dot that were still staring at them. *Eli’s House* “…so I think we should see what’s really going on.” Eli had just finished presenting his case to Clare and Adam. “Okay. So if we do this…what if he ends up still being psycho and does something crazy?” Adam sat looking on the couch looking unsure. Eli had taken a seat next to Clare. “Well, we just have to be on our toes and watch out for each other.” He grabbed Clare’s hand, and she smiled at him. “I guess we’ll give it a shot…but I gotta run guys so I’ll see you Monday.” Adam got up and left. “So…” Clare fidgeted a bit. “Today was definitely interesting, huh?” Eli laughed. “A bit of an understatement, Clare.” “Oh ha ha very funny.” He smiled and kissed her gently. As he pulled away, Clare looked at him. “I love you, Eli.” “You already know I love you, too, Clare.” He kissed her again, deeper this time. The doorbell rang. Again. “Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous.” Clare complained as Eli got up once again to answer the door. “Mr. and Mrs. Edwards! Um…hi. What—“ “Where is Clare?!” Clare froze as she heard her moms voice, and she was reluctant to turn around. “Hey, mom. Hey, dad.” “Clare Edwards, what on earth are you doing at this boy’s house? Who is he?” Clare’s mom looked absolutely furious. “Oh, um. I’m sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I’m Eli and—“ He stopped short at the look he got from Mrs. Edwards. “Mom, Dad. This is Eli. He’s in my English class and he’s also my…um…boyfriend.” Clare spoke, feeling like a bunny caught in the sights of a sly fox. “''Boyfriend?! Clare! A boyfriend? I thought you were in an eleventh-grade cla—Clare he’s in eleventh grade and you-you’re not supposed to have a boyfriend, much less be at his ''house! Get up young lady, we are leaving now!” “Mom, come on. Please—“ “Mrs. Edwards, please, it’s not necessary to be upset with her, really. I just—“ “Enough! From the both of you! I don’t want to hear another word. Clare, let’s go. Now.” Clare reluctantly got up and followed her parents out the door, throwing an apologetic look towards Eli. All Eli could do was watch her go with the biggest pain in his heart. Why can’t I just be with her without the whole world against us? Category:Blog posts